<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>灯塔 Chapter.2 by foxyaming</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556808">灯塔 Chapter.2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyaming/pseuds/foxyaming'>foxyaming</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>灯塔 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxyaming/pseuds/foxyaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这场对峙似乎无果，neil没有问到自己想要的答案，p也没有得到想招募的人。<br/>这场对峙又似乎拉进了两人一点点的距离——跨越了数十年的记忆此前成了扎在身躯之间的玻璃刺，现在他们努力，把嫌隙一点点拿下来。<br/>那个过往，布满了欺骗与谎言。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil &amp; The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>灯塔 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>灯塔 Chapter.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>尼尔挤了挤眉心，冷漠而锋锐的话语从唇齿中逸出，“这幅模样让您见笑了。”<br/>“没关系，英国人的礼节总是用在奇怪的地方。”那人开口，“叫我P就好。”<br/>“P先生，那么——告辞。”尼尔毫不犹豫，转身就要回屋拿东西走。<br/>“你不问点什么吗？”莫名的对峙里，反而是P沉不住气。<br/>“是，我认出你了，你指望我跟你友善亲切的聊天？”尼尔背对着P站定，长出一口气，“问你是谁派来的？跟我母亲什么关系？这么些年怎么做到时刻跟着我的？”<br/>“我不问。”尼尔一字一顿地说。<br/>“不过最好，滚出我的生活。”<br/>“你看，你不了解我的一切……你也无法限制我的行动。”P的声音没有丝毫慌乱。“你走了之后就又会回到一年前的境地，怎么找都找不到我的踪迹，你喜欢这样吗？”<br/>“你喜欢当一无所知的小白兔，还是伺机而动的猎狗？”<br/>尼尔扭头，瞳孔依然暗藏着愠怒，但是扯着嘴角笑了一下。“我根本就不在猎场里。”</p><p>尼尔把枪带好，P站在门口，“我也是被逼露面的。”<br/>“哦？”尼尔精于嘲讽，“因为保护对象烂醉如泥有影响萨塔尔名誉的风险？”<br/>“我在想我刚才要是叫你穿戴整齐，你会不会脱光准备睡觉。”P毫不示弱，对视着尼尔的眼睛，“所以我没有开口，我们要准备撤了。”<br/>火光早于低沉的轰隆声传到了尼尔的视线里。他猛地扭头，这里其实离他的住址很近，基本就是街对面，此刻他的住所炸了个窟窿，焰浪透过墙上的碎石传开。清晨五点多楼上楼下基本都在睡觉，此时全被惊动起来，半条街作息严谨的英国人都打开窗口在张望。<br/>“大少爷，家常便饭的场面，发什么呆？”P咔哒一声拉开格洛克的保险栓，把门开一条缝，警惕地朝外看去。尼尔结果P扔过来的消音器，皱着眉头给自己的沙鹰安上。一道红点划过，尼尔猛地低头，桌上的咖啡杯骤然炸裂。<br/>“走了！”P低喊，“外套扣好，防弹的。”<br/>尼尔跟着P噔噔的上楼，问，“谁？”<br/>“The PAST.起点，或者过去。”另外两架狙击枪的子弹从楼梯间的窗户里打进来，P拽了尼尔一把，手腕上给套了个装置。<br/>“你早知道？”<br/>“我们在，他们才会出现。”P言简意赅。<br/>对面的楼又炸了一次，看热闹的市民惊呼出声。P一推，尼尔从后窗的窗口坠了出去，固定在窗户边缘的弹射装置刚好拉住尼尔的躯体稳稳落地。P跟着落了下来，刚落下的那一层隐约有冲锋枪交火的声音响起。<br/>P抻下领子，拉着尼尔，“走了，去伦敦桥散步。”</p><p>天明了许多，将近七点，晨雾已经散至浅浅的一层，寒意尚存。<br/>尼尔沉默着，P斜瞅他一眼。<br/>“我知道你的危险嗅觉一直很灵敏，不然这军火商的生意你也坐不稳。不过你是在未来惹到他们的，自然没办法预防。”<br/>未来。窜进尼尔的耳中，在他的口腔里打转。<br/>“不如这么想，他们今天惹到我了，未来，我才会去打他们的主意。”尼尔哑哑的笑了起来。<br/>“你很适合干这一行。”P挑眉。<br/>尼尔知道他不是指军火，“这个组织，除了迫使英国人提前早起，还做什么的？”<br/>“哦，具体的暂时没法一下子说明白，不过那条运输线是我叫凯特拿过去的。”P的话题一下子跳到了尼尔这几天在发愁的事情。尼尔皱了下眉头，不动声色的拉开一段距离，“似乎没我什么事，我看我还是回去补觉。”<br/>“尼尔。”P出声叫住。<br/>阳光透过桥的轮廓溢在岸边的草地上，影影绰绰，三两的人群和车辆在道路上穿行。一个晨跑的青年穿过了尼尔与P的间隙，尼尔听见P说，“尼尔，你在想什么？告诉我。”</p><p>“阿尔弗雷德，我妈在哪儿？”尼尔叫车回了在萨瑟克的大宅子，好好泡了个澡，把自己往大床上一扔。<br/>“夫人在……”语音对面略有迟疑，尼尔手一划震了下屏幕，“不用瞒我，去法国了？刚到手的路线还是要打点一下的。”<br/>“替我向她问好。”尼尔咬字有些重，关掉通话界面，翻身趴在床上开始排线索板。<br/>母亲插手运输路线的确反常。林赛12号线从马赛到巴黎，一般都走高速送海鲜，明面上甚至不归他管，如果不是突然被截，尼尔都想不起这边还有这么一条。他本来还查了一下公爵这边，没查出几个舅舅有伸手的意思。<br/>但如果是P授意的，猜测的方向就完全错了。不是示威，不是控制，这条线路惹上了什么事，在他手里，成了他的麻烦。母亲把烫手山芋接了过去，甚至是出于保护他的想法。<br/>尼尔嗤了一声。他最恨这一点，不管是母亲还是P，都把他当小孩儿看。什么都不告诉，随意干涉。<br/>“里戈，筛选接管林赛12号以来的异常记录。”尼尔闭上眼睛，床头两侧伸过来一对机械臂，找到尼尔的肩膀，轻巧的按压起来。<br/>清朗的男声随着画面闪烁播报着，“2028年12月6日，货车脱出公路……”<br/>“事故原因查明无异常的筛掉。不明的，还有有联系的，报。”听AI助理把接管后这两年的记录报完，尼尔睁开眼睛。交通事故和物流调运错误偏多，无法确定的几起也属于司机个人事故经过存疑，没什么其他人插手的迹象。<br/>“不是异常……那就是日常。”尼尔起身。<br/>“货物名单、路线。”尼尔喃喃念叨着。“货运公司的公司架构变动，人员来源，货物流向……”数据随着他的话语在投影里汇成流动的河流，尼尔时不时从中从指尖挑起几条线拂开。<br/>“喔。”尼尔低叹。平平无奇的一条海鲜运输物流线，尼尔的资金注入之后，逐步升级了货运冷藏车，路线也多途径了几个城市，但这都无关紧要。<br/>布雷格的运载记录里，马赛鱼下车和上车的重量一样多，几年如一日。<br/>“本身路过里昂，根本没必要去布雷格，没有专业规划路线的会把这两个城市放在一起……一般都要分出主副线吧？”<br/>“这几年，我到底在运什么啊？”尼尔低语。</p><p>钢索无声的滑动，电梯轿厢在楼层指示为负六楼的层数停下。梯门打开，P往里走，呼叫出面板跟负责人打招呼，“格蕾丝。”<br/>“BOSS。”格蕾丝示意。<br/>“对上了，PAST没找到这小子，一是他压根没回家，二是被我捡走了。那个屋里被搜刮了一遍，但以他的警惕性，我估计不会在这种学校附近买的公寓放什么重要的。”<br/>“这应该是PAST第一次主动上门。”格蕾丝说。<br/>P点头，“这是目前为止最大的收获。PAST不是迫不得已，不会这样暴露。”<br/>“但这个组织仍未成立？”<br/>“对，这是最难去抓住他们的根本原因。这个组织可能从未成立过，他们的成员流散在时间里，时刻试图改变过去。”<br/>P突然问，“格蕾丝，你从没出过任务，你告诉我在你眼里，时间是什么样子的？”<br/>“一条直线，BOSS。”<br/>“直线……的确是这样的。对于我们也是一样。”尼尔已经走到了另一道暗青色的安全门边，手表自动连接解锁，门缓缓打开。“究其原因，人类的意识和记忆具有延续性，这反而限制住了人类对于时间的感知。”<br/>“我担心他们的眼里，时间是乱序，甚至是可以随意拆解重排的……代码。”<br/>“但是这做不到。”格蕾丝沉吟。<br/>“我们会知道的。”P摆摆手，关掉界面，进入安全门，门内武器的反光一闪而过。</p><p>负五楼，一队特工持枪而立，一个身影从队尾走过来，一边走一边跟负责人通话，“Neil不会出事……但昨晚他去哪儿了，谁都不知道，我得去找到他，否则后面可能会出现很大的牺牲。况且时间正序的时候最好别冒这样的险，乔伊，我们的信息只有一半。”<br/>P走到队前，关上了界面，“红队，出发，前往阀门。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>